


Remembering (Now and Always)

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: She remembers his blue-grey eyes – bright, with the delicious colours of the earth and sky serving as a backdrop to his smiling, crooked face. She remembers the dark fluttering of eyelashes against his skin, the tangles of blonde through his hair and the paleness of her hand against the dark stubble on his cheek...





	Remembering (Now and Always)

She remembers him.

She remembers his grey-blue eyes – bright, with the delicious colours of the earth and sky serving as a backdrop to his smiling, crooked face. She remembers the dark fluttering of eyelashes against his skin, the tangles of blonde through his hair and the paleness of her hand against the dark stubble on his cheek.

She remembers the salt on his lips – the way he tasted when she shut her eyes and grazed her lips against his and wished for nothing more in the world than that. She remembers breathing him in deeply even as he pulled away from her slowly, lips falling away but then his breath lingering against her skin for a moment longer with the hesitant promise of another salted kiss.

She remembers his scent as the first part of her morning ritual – even before Aaron’s dozy cries woke her she would lie in half-sleep and revel in the way that Charlie smelled like the sun and sweat and so much life when his arms were around her. She remembers a rare moment one afternoon when she curled up against him with her face pressed against his shirt and she accidentally fell asleep, so soothed by the lullaby of his presence.

She remembers the thrum of his guitar – the pleasing timbre of his voice mingling perfectly with the ocean breeze and the resonance from the nylon strings. She remembers the deep murmur of his voice with Aaron, the velvet rough-soft whisper in her ear that _everything is going to be fine_ and _I’m gonna keep you safe_.

She remembers his long fingered hands – resting on her lower back to steady her pregnant bulk, gripping her upper arms tightly with promises kept and broken, touching her face so carefully and tracing the delicate line of her jaw. She remembers the throb of his pulse as his heart raced beneath her hand, the softness of the delicate skin around his eyes where it folded into smile lines, the calluses on his fingertips and the sandpaper scrape of stubble.

She remembers how she always knew when he was about to reach out to touch her – to take her hand in his, to kiss her, to hold her, to take Aaron from her for a cuddle. She remembers the way he stood back and always let her come to him, exploring and learning from the distance that she felt comfortable with.

She remembers him – but never as a whole memory. She remembers him in fragments of moments, in the shirt he was wearing or the way his hair was tousled by the wind or the smile on his face. She remembers him by the number of times they played I Spy and the steps that it took them to walk the length of the beach together and the minutes it took him to rock Aaron back to sleep again when he woke up screaming for attention...

She remembers him. Now – and always.


End file.
